Beneath The Cherry Blossom's A Byakuya Love Story
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Byakuya has grown used to the loneliness he has felt ever since his wife Hisana passed away. But when a girl named Yurika unexpectedly enters into his life, could she be the one to fill the darkness he has endured in his heart for so long?


(A/N: My first Byakuya story! Yay~ I just hope I managed to keep him in character, so I apologize if he's not. ^^' This story is dedicated to my good friend Lynnie-chan. Happy belated birthday! *Huggles*)

* * *

A calm breeze blew through the Sereitei, making the cheery trees dance in the wind and one Byakuya Kuchiki close his eyes in relaxation.

Tonight was just like the night when he had first met her; comfortable and peaceful with just the sound of crickets playing their music and the sight of fireflies dancing in the sky.

Thinking back, Byakuya remembered how much the woman grated on his nerves, but now, just the thought of her makes a smile tug at his lips.

It had been a year ago and just as he was this night, he had been resting out on the porch and watching the cheery trees as they danced gently in the wind.

* * *

After a long day of paper work and performing other matters that a captain of the Sereitei must, Byakuya normally found himself outside just admiring the beautiful trees that filled his yard. It left him feeling at peace, yet another feeling often entered his heart as well. Loneliness.

When his wife Hisana had still lived, she would sit and keep him company. Normally, it was silent between them, but never uncomfortable. Or, they would often talk about small things and he would share his rare smile with her. But it would always end up with Byakuya running his fingers through her soft hair and Hisana's petite form nuzzling against his much taller figure.

Byakuya pinched between his nose, feeling a slight pain welling up in his chest. Why did he continue to torment himself with these memories? Though the proud sixth captain would never admit it, he wanted someone beside him; someone to fill the lonely nights and days that now consumed his life.

But he had yet to find that special someone….

Byakuya blinked his slate grey eyes when hearing what sounded like someone singing and it seemed to be coming from nearby? But no one but himself remained in the manor. Rukia was off in the world of the living while Byakuya had dismissed the maids and guards for the night. That could only mean one thing: someone was trespassing.

His thin black brows furrowed at this and he followed the sound of the pleasant sounding voice, only to come across a young woman who was sitting on a tree branch and gazing up at the full moon that rested high in the sky.

"What are you doing up there, girl?" Byakuya demanded in his normally cold tone of voice.

The unknown girl didn't seem startled, instead, she simply looked down at the stern captain with a casual smile. "Enjoying the sight of these lovely trees. Why? Is that a problem?"

The girl had a sweet and dare he even think it, cute voice, but Byakuya narrowed his eyes since did she even realizing who she was questioning? "Indeed it is. But you have no right being here girl,"

A sigh escaped the woman's lips and she gracefully hopped off the tree branch, placing her hand on her hip that she had cocked to the side.

"As far as I know, it's a free country. I can go where I please," the girl said with confidence. "And my name is Yurika Tsukiko, not girl."

Byakuya felt his mouth wanting to part open since no one had ever spoke to him before in such a manner. Well, except for maybe Ichigo Kurosaki. But he rarely showed much respect to any of the captains around here.

He took in this uncouth woman's appearance and for her five foot height, she was certainly bold in personality. Not to mention, quite fetching. She had pure white hair that seemed to shine underneath the glow of the moon and piercing blue eyes that had a strong, yet playful nature to them.

"Do you realize who you are addressing, Yurika Tsukiko?" Byakuya asked lowly, his form towering over the petite woman as most probably would have fled or trembled from fear due to the look on the captains face.

Yurika however merely played with a strand of her flowing white hair and smiled almost in a sly way up at the captain. "Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six. And you should know captain, this isn't the first time I've set foot on your property~"

Byakuya actually felt himself taken aback by this news since he had never sensed Yurika's presence before. Was she that good at hiding her spiritual pressure? Even from someone such as himself?

Yurika jumped on the wall that surrounded his home and winked. "This has been an interesting chat, but I think I'll take my leave now. Maybe I'll see you around~" she trailed off with a grin before disappearing.

The sixth captain just stood there in mild shock. Yurika reminded him of that were-cat Yoruichi he often had to deal with during childhood, and he wasn't positive he liked that. And yet, there was something interesting about the blue eyed girl as well….

He ran a hand through his loose dark hair, deciding he had enough excitement for one day and headed back for his home to turn in for the night.

* * *

A week had passed by before Byakuya stumbled upon Yurika and the girl had yet again surprised the seemingly cold man.

Normally, he tended to avoid the eleventh division at all costs due to Kenpachi Zaraki as the two had never really seen eye to eye, but unfortunately for him, he had been 'forced' into delivering some important forms Yachiru had carelessly forgotten to collect from the Head Captain.

And as he expected, the members of squad eleven were training like animals as usual. Though Byakuya hadn't counted on seeing Yurika amongst them as each man that charged at her, (nearly all of them towering over the petite woman), were thrown backwards or were groaning on the ground in pain.

It was odd in a way to see such a delicate looking woman almost easily taking on these tough and rugged looking men, but she was obviously a member of the eleventh division for a reason.

Yurika had a small smirk on her face as she moved some strands of her hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face, blinking when she spotted Byakuya Kuchiki.

"If it isn't Captain Kuchiki! What are you doing in a place like this?" Yurika asked in a teasing way as she ran up to the dark haired male with a large grin on her face.

"I have something to deliver to your captain. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here," Byakuya said coolly as he couldn't help but roll his eyes when seeing a man actually go sailing right out of the division. Honestly. Why were the people here so…barbaric?

"And here I was hoping you came by just to see me…." Yurika sighed out with a pout on her red lips as Byakuya wasn't sure if she was being serious or if she was messing with him. The girl was rather hard to read.

When hearing footsteps, Byakuya turned to see the form of Kenpachi marching toward them as Byakuya's right brow lifted up when the massive man was placing his arm around Yurika's shoulder and pulling her close to his form.

"Heh! Finally decided to come here and fight me, eh Byakuya? And here I thought you were too much of a coward," Kenpachi chuckled out with a cat-like grin.

The sixth captain merely gave Kenpachi a blank expression before digging in his captains robes to pull out a slightly thick pile of forms.

"It slipped your lieutenant's mind to bring these to you. It's the status on the recent graduates that might be acceptable to join your squad," Byakuya said lowly, not even flinching when the eleventh snatched them from his grip.

"Hope they have more stuff than these weaklings. Half of them can't even handle Yurika and she's only been here for two months," Kenpachi snorted out, but smirked down at the white haired girl by his side as she gave him a faint smile back.

From what Byakuya could tell, it seemed Yurika and Kenpachi were a couple, and they were certainly an odd pair. But who was he to judge when it came to such things as love?

He gave a small curt nod since his business here was done and had barely flipped around before his hand was being grabbed.

Oddly enough, he felt his hand actually tingle from the contact and glanced down only to see Yurika looking up at him with a smile.

"Squad eleven's throwing the annual spring party this year and you should come. It won't be any fun without you," Yurika said in a soft voice as she had such a hopeful look in her eyes, that it actually startled Byakuya just a bit.

Byakuya stared silently at her for a few moments before pulling his hand out of her hold, but not in a way that would appear rude.

"Perhaps," was all the sixth captain said before heading off once more as he didn't notice the smile erupting onto Yurika's face or the way her eyes had lit up happily.

* * *

For only just meeting Yurika, Byakuya had found himself running into the woman quite often here lately.

If it wasn't on the streets where she would follow Byakuya like a cheerful puppy, talking animatedly while he just listened, it would be in his luscious back yard during the night where Yurika would be propped in her favorite tree, just staring up at the moon or stars.

At first, it had been irritating having the woman following him around and coming onto his property without permission, but now, he had come to accept her presence and even enjoy it.

He was so used to being alone, that he had forgotten what it felt like to have someone near him; someone that enjoyed being in his company. And Byakuya realized that the loneliness that he had endured for such a long time, was beginning to fade.

Yurika was filling the void in his darkened heart….

But tonight, something was different, he realized. For the past three weeks, Yurika had always come to sit and gaze up at the stars with him, (he had found himself joining her where they would just sit in a comfortable silence), yet tonight, she was nowhere to be found.

A light frown crossed Byakuya's lips at this, but he supposed Yurika was fulfilling her duties. There was no telling how many missions she had put off to just come and lollygag here.

So, Byakuay didn't concern himself with it. That was, until Yurika was absent for three more nights. And what was even more peculiar, Byakuya hadn't seen her during the day as well.

He found himself beginning to worry, and Byakuya didn't like it. He hadn't felt emotions like this since the days when Hisana was ill….But Yurika was a very capable fighter from what he had witnessed, so surely she hadn't been injured?

Though something else occurred to the sixth captain, tomorrow was the annual spring get together. Perhaps Yurika would be there or at least, he could inquire about where she was.

* * *

The night of the festival had arrived and Byakuya had chosen to wear a simple deep blue yukata with traditional straw sandals; his hair in its usual fashion of just hanging down.

Squad eleven had been decorated for the special occasion as tables had been scattered around the area, piled with different foods and drinks while paper lanterns were hung to add both beauty and give light.

As Byakuya's eyes scanned the crowded vicinity, he spotted just the man he was looking for as Kenpachi seemed to be in some sort of drinking game with Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Ikkaku.

"Hey there, Captain Kuchiki! You wanna join us~" Rangiku slurred out with a large grin on her slightly red face when he glided over to them.

"I believe I'll pass," Byakuya replied, ignoring Ikkaku who said something about him being 'a stick in the mud', and focused his attention on Zaraki. "I see Yurika is not with you."

It came out as more of a statement than a question, but Kenpachi seemed to find something amusing in what the sixth captain had said from the look on his face.

"Nah. She's been spending time off on her own just staring off into space. I haven't got a clue what's been bugging her," the giant of a man said, carelessly shrugging his shoulders.

Byakuya rose a thin black brow at this since if Kenpachi and Yurika were indeed in relationship, he should be more concerned about her, right? Perhaps he had been wrong about the two of them and he couldn't help but feel…relieved about this. But maybe, it was just because she was safe, he assumed.

"Where is she?" Byakuya asked smoothly, shaking his head since Rangiku had started to giggle for no apparent reason.

"You'll find her somewhere off in the back. But good luck getting her to talk," Kenpachi grunted out with a wave of his hand. Yurika wasn't talking? That indeed was concerning.

Leaving the laughing and cheerful voices, Byakuya found himself in the back where it was much more peaceful. He first believed he was alone, until he spotted the small figure sitting on what seemed to be a storage building for weapons.

As he approached, he noticed Yurika seemed to be staring up at the star filled sky in an almost transfixed manner, but she turned to look down at him and he could have sworn despite the darkness, a pink patch had risen on her fair skinned cheeks.

"You came," she said in such a soft voice, that he barely heard her.

Byakuya only nodded and hopped up onto the building where she sat.

"Why aren't you with the others?" he asked, wanting to know why he hadn't seen her for the past four days, but he didn't want to come off like he was worried. His pride was just too stubborn to let such an emotion show.

Yurika only stared down at her knees that she had pulled to her chest and smiled faintly. "Guess I'm just not in a real partying mood…."

"That doesn't sound like you at all," Byakuya commented, sitting slightly close to Yurika as he had pulled his right knee up to his chest while his other was stretched out.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess not…."

It was silent between them and Byakuya would peer out of the corner of his eyes to see what Yurika was doing. But she wasn't moving an inch and he pondered about what was going through the girls mind.

"Byakuya? What…do you think about me?" Yurika asked, her voice suddenly cutting through the silence. "Do I…annoy you?"

Byakuya was lightly taken aback by her question, but decided to answer honestly.

"Yes, you do," he answered, feeling a little amused since her head seemed to droop from his response. "But more so in the beginning. I've come to appreciate your optimistic personality the more I've gotten to know you."

Yurika perked up when hearing this and her blue eyes seemed to shimmer almost as brightly as the stars. "I'm…really glad to hear that. I like being around you and I was afraid you might hate me…."

No he didn't hate her. Byakuya wasn't sure if what he felt for Yurika was love, but he liked having her by his side. And he didn't want her to disappear out of his life.

"Kenpachi might not be too happy hearing you say that," Byakuya mused as his lips curled up into a very small smirk.

Byakuya's eyes widened when hearing a small sob, turning to the snow haired woman as her hands were covering her face while she cried. Had he upset her that much by what he said?

"I-I must look pretty pathetic right now," Yurika sniffled out, stubbornly rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know why I broke down like that, but I can't help but feel guilty…."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Byakuya murmured out, clearly confused.

"…I was dating Kenpachi, but only to make the feelings I felt for another go away," Yurika admitted sadly. "But it didn't work and I knew I was only leading him on. Kenny wasn't mad, but he called me a coward 'cause I couldn't admit my own feelings…."

Byakuya stared at Yurika with a look that almost seemed like pity before his eyes turned to the sky. "The decision is yours to make, but you should tell this man how you feel. If you don't, you may lose your chance and then all you'll feel is regret,"

"That's easy enough to say, but what if he rejects my feelings….?" Yurika mumbled out.

"Than he simply was not the one," Byakuya concluded, closing his eyes.

A gentle hand was suddenly being placed on his chin and Byakuya opened his eyes when his face was being turned to face Yurika's. Before he could do anything, a pair of soft lips were on top of his own while his body tensed up from the sudden contact.

At first, he didn't return the kiss, but a sudden warmness was soon rushing through his body; one he hadn't felt in ages, and his hand instinctively touched Yurika's warm cheek while his lips slowly began to move.

The kiss was romantic and sweet, but there was also another desire hidden between Yurika's lips and it nearly made a groan escape the normally stoic captain's mouth.

He wasn't sure how long their mouths had remained locked, but they were soon having to pull back for breath as Byakuya could feel his lips wanting to twitch into a smile.

"Well, do you reject my feelings for you, Captain Kuchiki?" Yurika said through light pants while her eyes twinkled playfully.

Byakuya didn't respond, only hiding his smirk as he once more placed his lips onto Yurika's; their bodies seeming to meld perfectly together this time.

* * *

A light smile crossed Byakuya's lips at the memories and he didn't even stir when a mildly warm cup was being placed against his right cheek.

"You are late," Byakuya said while taking the tea cup from a grinning Yurika.

"Sorry. Kenpachi had me helping him train the new recruits," Yurika said with a small laugh, hopping off the porch where she started to tug at Byakuya's free hand. "Come with me."

Byakuya who was sipping on the soothing cup of tea, shook his head, but allowed himself to be pulled toward Yurika's favorite cherry tree.

It was always nicer sharing her company beneath it.


End file.
